A Dozen
by thepinkdagger
Summary: Chad finds a way to make up to Sonny after he hurts her feelings.


_A/N: I was on Twitter and I posted a quote, _"A guy gave a girl a dozen roses and a card that said, 'When all the roses die, is when I'll stop loving you.' The girl began to cry until she realized that the middle one was fake"_. So, I'm making a OneShot about that, thanks to Bhavana331 :) I have no imagination because I'm really sick so I'll base it off of the episode that was on today. Anyways, Reviews are DEEPLY welcomed :)_

**~ * A Dozen * ~**

It was the worst day ever. She ruined Tawni's date with the only guy she got nervous around, she spoiled Nico and Grady's sandwich and she totally destroyed her mother's kitchen. This was the last thing she needed to be picked on about.

"Sonny." Chad stated, his hands on his hips. "Care to explain?" He held the Tween Weekly magazine up to Sonny's face. She just glared.

"It's was the Kiss Cam!" She threw her hands up into the air and turned around, walking away.

"Don't you walk away from Chad Dylan Cooper! Not until he says so!" Chad stomped after her in a dramatic way, still holding the magazine up in the air. "And, not until you explain this! I don't want a lame excuse like a Kiss Cam."

"Just shut up Chad! It was the Kiss Cam. I swear!" Sonny took the magazine away from him. She opened it and began reading.

"Why were you kissing him Sonny?!" Chad's voice went at least an octave higher.

"I did NOT say that I liked him!" She growled and tossed the magazine at his chest. "You need to get your priorities straight, Chad."

"What does that mean?"

"You're acting like a boyfriend who just found out his girlfriend is cheating. You know, with your '_why did you do it?!_'' act." Sonny crossed her arms as Chad gave her a dumb founded look. Sonny tapped her foot. "Don't play dumb with me."

He had a look of defeat. "Well, don't you play dumb either, Sonny. It's obvious that you love me." He had a dumb grin on his face. Sonny's, how ever, was different. Almost as if.. he found out her secret.

"I do not!" She shrieked, storming off. Chad followed. He knew he hit a nerve.

"Oh, Sonny! I'm ready for my smooch!" He made a few kissy faces, still chasing her to her dressing room.

"Leave me alone Chad!" Her voice sounded like she was tearing up. Chad stopped as she turned around, her hands balled into fists. There were tears forming into her eyes. "It's such a big joke, isn't it? The Wisconsin girl fell for the Hollywood Bad Boy. Well, go ahead. Break my heart." A tear rolled down her cheek.

He blinked. "W-why would I do that?" Sonny's bottom lip quivered.

"Yeah right. I'll go look at your blog tomorrow. I can guess what it would say: 'I finally got Sonny back for ruining my Bad Boy look!'." She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"No.. Sonny.. I wouldn't-"

"Don't start, Chad. Just.. Just go." She held her hand up to his face and walked into her dressing room. Before Chad could say anything else, she closed the door. A small clicking sound from the lock on the door. Chad sighed and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

The next day, Chad picked up his cell phone and dialed a number that he had never used before. It rung three times before the person picked up.

"_Chad? What do you want?__" _Her voice grumbled.

"Oh, don't act so upset. You know you're happy to talk to me." He grinned and walked into a shop that he had never been in before. The shop keeper smiled at him as he browsed the shelves.

_"Get over yourself. Just tell me why you're calling me."_

"It's simple. I need a favor."

_"Oh no. I'm not doing any more favors for you, Chip." _Chad rolled his eyes. _Why did I call her again?_ He thought.

"Just listen. I'm sorry about Sonny, I'm sure you've heard about it. I have something to make up for it and I need you to help." He listened and heard her sigh on the other line.

_"Tell me what you need me to do. And, for the record, I'm not doing this because I actually care about Sonny. It's just because her mood is really bringing me down."_

He rolled his eyes. "What ever." He proceeded to tell her his plan as he continued to look through out the shelves. He stopped at one part of the store and a smile spread across his face.

"Okay. Thanks Tawni." He hung up and grabbed the item. He brought it to the shop keeper.

"How much?" He asked and got out a sheet of paper.

"Eleven." Chad smiled. "And one decoy please." The person nodded and entered in the amount. Chad paid for them and walked out.

He made it to Condor Studios and quickly scribbled something onto a piece of paper; attaching it to the object. He quickly took them inside and began to play ninja. He had to make sure that Sonny didn't see him. Of course, Tawni would pull through with the plan and take Sonny out until 12pm. He checked his watch: **11:50am**. _Crap!_ He thought and began to run towards Sonny's dressing room.

He placed his present on her make up desk and went to go walk out of the dressing room when he heard Tawni's unmistakeably loud voice echo through the halls.

"I hope you had fun, Sonny! I thought that lunch was just what you needed!" She yelled.

"Tawni, I don't know why you're being nice to me but I thank you for it. And, could you please not yell?" Chad could almost see Sonny plugging her ears in her annoying but cute way.

He panicked as the voices got closer. He looked around, jumping at every hiding spot. One stuck out and he dived into the curtain covered closet. He slapped his hand over his mouth to hide his heavy breathing.

"Well, of course I'll stop being loud!" She was still shouting when they entered the room. "Starting now." She said. Sonny smiled and walked over to her desk.

_This is is.._ Chad thought as he watched her hand reach for the bouquet of red roses.

"Wow are these from?" Sonny's face lit up and she picked up the card. She read it aloud:

_Sonny,_

_The day these roses die, is the day I'll stop loving you._

_Chad_

Sonny's eyes teared up. Tawni saw that and awed.

"Isn't that sweet!" She grinned and hugged Sonny's shoulders. She shook her head.

"No, not really. They are going to die in three days tops." She sniffled. "I have to check his blog."

"No Sonny!" Tawni hesitated. "Look!" She pointed to the bundle of roses. She looked closer, feeling every one of them. Then she gasped, pulling the middle rose out.

"It's fake?!"

Chad chose this moment to emerge from the closet. Tawni looked at him and smirked.

"I always knew that you were gay." **(A/N: Get my Twitter Ref? :] if not, get twitter) **Tawni laughed. Sonny's head snapped up; her eyes were soaked.

"Chad!" She laughed once and grinned widely. "Thank you!" She ran and pretty much jumped on him.

He fell backwards a bit and hugged Sonny back tightly. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them." He whispered. While this was happening, Tawni backed away and closed the door behind her.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was rude like that. And don't get used to CDC saying sorry, either." Sonny chuckled.

"I won't. Thank you so much. I love you too, Chad."


End file.
